<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 Day 2 by Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724955">Kinktober 2020 Day 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye/pseuds/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye'>Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mild Smut, Smut, Summer, Temperature Play, Vacation, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye/pseuds/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Temperature Play<br/>Summary: When their anniversary weekend is dampened by the heat, Loki uses his cool nature to help his lover out!<br/>Warnings: Kinda smut? (Nothing more sexual than some tiddy kisses)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020 Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry there’s not any real smutty smut. I wasn’t feeling it and didn’t want to force it and end up with a product I was less happy with! I hope you enjoy anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They could’ve at least mentioned in the ad that the cabin has absolutely no air conditioning.” I groan, fanning myself with a tourism pamphlet as I stand under the lone ceiling fan circulating the hot, sticky air through the room. “It would’ve been nice to know before we booked it for the <em> hottest weekend of the year </em> .” I definitely did not intend for our romantic anniversary vacation to be spent in boiling misery. </p><p>A pair of pale, strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, pulling me into an embrace. I lay my arms atop his, relishing the feeling of his cool skin. His head rests in the crook of my neck placing a soft kiss there. He has always been pleasantly cool to the touch, not too cold, but like when you’re outside too long on an autumn day without gloves or when you hold a cold drink for while. Not numbing, but a little chilly. Over our time together I have grown used to it, but in the smothering heat of the room, he feels like a refreshing glass of water. </p><p> “I’m sure they did, my love, but if I remember correctly, you were too preoccupied with the words ‘hot tub’ to notice much else.” Loki mutters against my skin.</p><p>“The hot tub does no good when I’m already melting!” I pout, spinning in his arms to face him. I pull one of his hands from my waist up to my face and lean my cheek against it. He watches me with a soft smile on his face. “You feel good. Nice and cool, like my own personal ice pack.” </p><p>His other hand slips under my shirt in response, resting on the small of my back and sending shivers down my spine at the sensation against my feverish skin. I move closer to him and one of my hands steals up into his soft, black locks to pull him down enough for my lips to comfortably reach his. He chuckles softly against my lips before returning then kiss. My free hand explores him, running across every expanse of skin it can find and delighting in the glorious chill. </p><p>“You know, it would be far easier to cool you off if we were both wearing less clothes.” He simultaneously tugs at both my shorts and tank top and I can’t help but agree, they suddenly feel like too much. Too much between my skin and his. </p><p>I take his prompt and step back to avoid accidentally hitting the Prince of Asgard in the face as I pull my shirt over my head and drop my shorts to my ankles. When I return to him his shirt is also dismissed, revealing smooth planes of perfect pale flesh. I ache to run my fingers along it, trace every line with a touch so feather light he shivers. </p><p>So I do. Because I can. Because by some unbelievable blessing of fate, this literal god before me is all mine.<br/>
My hands worship his torso, leaving no inch of delightfully cool skin untouched as my lips join with his. It’s slow and sensual and lingering. We have a whole weekend together in the middle of nowhere with no cell service and no distractions. There’s absolutely no reason to rush.</p><p>His hands sneak around my back and there is a snapping release of tension as my bra is unhooked. I let the straps glide down my shoulders and it drops to the floor.  Long fingers immediately cup my breasts and a soft gasp involuntarily escapes my lips as he drags his cold thumb against my nipple. </p><p>Loki kisses down my neck, my shoulder, my collarbone, leaving little nips in his wake. He drops to his knees bringing him nearly eye-level with my breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub. My hands tangle in his dark, silky locks.  I nearly fall apart at the sight of a god, stunning and perfect, on his knees in worship of the body of me, a mere mortal. I can’t think of a time I have ever felt more powerful. </p><p>His lips leave my breast, trailing down my ribs, hips and to the waistband of my panties before pulling them down to my ankles for me to step out of them, leaving me entirely nude before him. He stands, slipping an arm behind my knees and picking me up bridal-style against his chest. I giggle a little at the suddenness but settle in his arms as he carries me to the bed. So much of my skin touches his body and it is heavenly. </p><p>I know that once we get to the bed, the last thing on my mind will be the temperature.<br/>
I have never in my life been so grateful for lack of air conditioning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>